One Weekend
by L.L Stewart
Summary: Pre-series. Tara is in Chicago and someone from her past shows up unexepectedly.
1. Chapter 1

**Category**: Sons of Anarchy

**Pairings**: Jax and Tara

**Rating**: Mature Adult

**Genres**: Romance/Drama

**Warnings**: Same as the show.

**Chapters**: 1

**Published**: Jan /18/2013

**Completed**: No

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sons of Anarchy, Kurt Sutter does.

_**Authors notes**: __So I've kind of had this idea for a story for a while, muse wanting to write it, but, I never did get to it! Finally __I get to have some time off now, so I get to lounge in my PJ's all day and drink coffee and write, :)_

**_Sorry if there is any mistakes. I might have missed something, when editing. Let me know if you notice anything! This was not beta-ed_**

_Love to hear your thoughts on this story!_

* * *

It had been a long, stressful day for Tara and she couldn't wait to go home. She sighed heavily and pulled on her jacket, she glanced up, seeing her best friend smiling at her.

Jenna Hopper was about 5 feet, two inches tall, with fire, red hair. Her eyes were a baby blue,_ so_ blue that Tara had got lost in them sometimes and Tara had always hated her for it. Her friend had the same eyes as the only man she had ever loved... Jackson Tellar.

"Earth to Tara. Are you feeling alright? You need to get some sleep, Tara. You look half-dead." Her friend said, grabbing her arm and pulling her down the hallway with her, "Did you see that cute guy in room 2?"

Tara shook her head and followed her friend, "Jenna, where are you taking me?" Tara whined, all she wanted to do was go to her, small, but, perfect apartment and sleep for the next two days. She was exhausted from the twelve hour shift she had just pulled, her first time in the emergency room.

"Tara, you have no idea. He's so fucking hot. He's about our age, has long blonde hair. Well not—too long, maybe to his shoulders and these baby blue eyes that you could get lost in. I think maybe he is in a gang or something, he was wearing one of those vests."

"Kuttes," Tara interupted, stopping abruptly. the description of the man Jenna gave to Tara made her very uneasy. She had grown up around biker clubs since she was fifteen years old, growing up in Charming, had exposed her to it, as well as dating a member of one. Tara smiled as she remembered their time together. They had been in love. He had been her everything. His name was Jackson Tellar and he was part of a motorcycle club called Sons Of Anarchy. Everyone had always thought of Sons Of Anarchy as bad outlaws, dealing drugs, guns and killing people, but Tara knew differently. For the most part the were very respectable, donating to charities, doing alot for the community. Helping the less forunate... But, because they rode motorcycles and wore Kuttes, they were classified as criminals. Tara knew that not everything they did was legal, but for the most part, they were nice guys. They had been like her family, once upon a time.

"Do you know what happened, Jenna? When was this? Is he okay?" Tara asked nervously.

"Why you so curious in this guy now Tara? Does he sound familiar? Do you think you might now him?"

"Jenna, is he hurt? Is the man okay?" Tara asked, worry in her voice. It couldn't be him, could it?

Jenna glanced at her friend questionably, "Yeah, he'll be fine Tara. He rolled his bike apparently and broke a few ribs, small concusion. He's probably hurtin right now, but he will live."

Tara let out a small sigh, "Oh good!"

Jenna watched her friend strangely and could see so many different emotions in her eyes. She reached for Tara's hand,"I don't know what's going on Tara, but I got a feeling you might know this handsome stranger and I want juicy details. who do you think it is? What have you not told me?" Jenna stopped at room 2 and turned to her very nervous friend.

Jenna's pager went off interrupting the conversation and Jenna moaned, "I gotta get back to work, you will be telling me everything tomorrow at lunch, okay?"

Tara nodded and her friend smiled before rushing off in the other direction, Tara's eyes fell on the white hospital door and she peered through the little glass window. She couldn't see the patient on the bed, just the nurse leaning over him. 'What are you doing, Tara? It's not him, just go home.' Tara muttered to herself and turned away from the door and paused when she heard the man speaking to the nurse.

"Come on darling, I need to get back to Charming. I'll be fine, just a few broken ribs. I've been here before. You don't need to admit me., the pain's not that bad. I promise."

Tara froze at the familiar voice and butterflies filled her stomach. OH MY GOD, she whispered and creeped closer to the door.

"Mr Tellar, you just rolled your motorcycle, broke four ribs and hit your head, causing a small concusion. You're not going anywhere. Especially back to Charming." The older lady responded, checking jax's bandages and moving around the bed. "Only way you're getting out of here, is if you have friends or family in town. Someone who can stay with you and monitor you. You hit your head pretty good."

Tara gasped as Jax came in her view and she pushed open the door, almost sprinting to his side. "Oh my god, Jax?"

"Tara..."Jax studdered, he swallowed the lump forming in his throat and hissed as Nurse Rita poked him with the needle, drawing blood.

Rita glanced over at Tara as she rushed to her patients bed and smiled. "Dr knowles?"

Tara's green eyes fell on the older lady across from her, "Hi, Mrs Walker, sorry for barging in. I know Jax and wanted to make sure he was okay." Tara's eyes jumped back to Jax's shocked face. Damn he looked good. _Real good_. The last time she had seen him was six years ago when she decided to leave charming to be a doctor. She wanted him to come with her and start a new life, with her. He never did though. Didn't even come see her at the airport. In the end, she just assumed he hadn't loved her as much as she loved him. If he had loved her, he would have left with her and got out of Charming and the club. Jax Tellar couldn't do that though. She had asked him to choose and he did. He choose the club over her.

"Jax— are you okay?"

He was beyond shocked, he couldn't believe he was staring at Tara Knowles. His highschool sweetheart. The girl who had broke his heart...who had left him six years ago. The girl who had meant everything to him.

Doctor—had she really become a doctor? He smiled to himself, she had done what she said she was going to do. She fufilled her dream.

"Wow, doc, looking good. It's been a long, long time."

Tara blushed, brushing a hair away from her face, he watched her intensely, making Tara a little nervous, "Thanks. You look good too. Are you sure you're okay?"

Jax grinned at his ex-girlfriend and raised his hand to his heart. "I swear, I'm okay, a little sore, but, I'm okay."

Tara could tell Jax wanted to get out of the hospital...and quickly. He had never been a fan of hospitals especially not after what happened to his brother, Thomas.

"Nurse Rita. Jax is an old friend of mine and I know how much he hates hospitals, would it be okay if I took him home? I have the next two days off. I will make sure he doesn't leave Chicago until he is 'healed enough to travel. I will take good care of him."

Nurse Rita smiled at the two in front of her, she had gotten to know Tara knowles these past few months in the E.R and she had really grown to like her, almost thought of her as her daughter. She was a very quiet young lady and very bright, one of the top in her graduating class. Didn't seem to have a lot of friends. Always working double shifts, never have anyone visiting her and always studying on her lunch breaks. It had surprised her when she seen the way these two looked at eachother— like they had a very intense past. "Are you sure, Miss Knowles? I don't want you to feel obligated in taking on Mr Tellar's care. He seems like he could be quite the handful— and with you working long shifts and not having very many days off, i don't know if it is such a good idea."

A small smile crossed Tara's lips and she laughed, "I promise, Mrs Walker, he won't be bothering me. I'm happy to help, Jax and I haven't seen eachother in a few years, It would be nice to catch up."

Tara's green eyes fell on Jax's blue ones and he smiled, his most famous smile and Tara's heart melted. 'God, she had missed him so much', "Is that alright with you, Tellar?:"

Jax laughed as he eyed Tara up, she looked a little older, not much. Definitely more beautiful than he remembered. She had looked like she has lost some weight, more than she needed to and Jax frowned, she looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. "Yes, thats more than okay with me." He answered, his eyes never leaving Tara's. 'How hard had she been working herself ? He thought, pulling himself up, so he was sitting up straight. He winced and Tara was beside him instantly, her hand cupping his hand tightly.

"Take it easy, Jax. Moving around just makes it worse on you."

Jackson watched Tara as her eyes pierced at him worriedly and he groaned, "Are you sure you're okay with this, Tara? I don't want pity."

"I don't pity you, Jax. Where else would you stay? I live ten minutes away. It's better than the hospital and I wanna help. If you don't want too, you can...

"No, I do," Jax cut her off, "Nurse Rita, when can I get released?"

* * *

They had arrived at Tara's apartment and Jax waited as Tara fished for her keys in her purse. He was getting impatient. As soon as they had got into her car and the ten minute ride to her apartment, caused Jax alot of pain, he now understood why the nurse said he wouldn't be able to drive to Charming for a few days...this was torture, the pain was excruciating. _Fuck,_ he really needed a cigarette. He reached inside his kutte and pulled out a pack of cigarette's and lighter. Tara glanced at Jax as she opened the door and Jax grinned at her shepishly.

"Mind If I have a smoke first?"

She shook her head and entered the small apartment, slipping off her shoes and heading inside, leaving the door slightly open, jax pulled out a smoke and lit it, taking a huge drag, savouring it.

"I didn't really expect company, so don't mind the clutter," Tara shouted, picking up books from off the livingroom table and placing them on the bookshelve behind the small love seat. "Are you thirsty, would you like a coffee or a tea?"

"Coffee sounds great, thanks." He shouted, taking the last drag of his cigarette and puttng it out on the cement steps in front of him. Wiping off his shoes, Jax stepped inside, closing the door.

He slipped off his shoes and glanced around the apartment. It was pretty small. The entrance lead to the tiny living room, which had a black love seat, a bookshelf right behind it and a small coffee table, with a very old tv infront of it. You could tell she lived alone. Not very much pictures were covering the walls, only a few from highschool graduation and one of her graduating medical school. Jax smiled as he came upon one very big one of her, him, Opie and Donna at Prom. He smiled at the black and white photograph and laughed.

"Wow, I totally forgot that you had this picture, we look so young there."

Tara walked around the corner, two coffee cups in each hand and a smile formed her lips, "Yeah, can't believe that's almost six years ago. Time sure flies."

She leaned down placing the two cups on the table and walking over to him, "You should probably lay down now, almost time for another dose of morphine. How are you feeling, how's the pain?" She asked, grabbing his arm and helping him over to the couch so he could sit down.

"I will be right back, just going to get a pillow and some blankets."

He nodded and she slipped out of the living room and into the hallway, he could hear her rummaging around in the room next to him. Her lingering scent filled his senses and he moaned softly. What was he thinking being there? He knew this had been a bad idea, knew that all of this would just lead to heartache. Why did he accept her offer to come to her apartment and recover. Especially since the last time they had spoke to each other was six years ago. That was the last time he had seen her. She had broke up with him, telling him that she wanted more for herself than just being his Old Lady, she was leaving Charming, with or without him. He couldn't believe she had asked him to choose her over the club, choose between her and the life he grew up in, leave his family, his club— his life. Just because she was restless and hated everything about Charming. It didn't mean he did. Jax rememebered the last night he had seen her, the huge fight they had gotten into. All the crying they both had done, the shit they said to eachother, that they could never take back. Did she really think he had forgotten all that? Shit, not a day went by that he hadn't thought of it, or her for that matter.

He reached for his coffee and took a sip, 'Had she really erased him from her memory. All this time she had been away, not once did she write him, or call. It seemed like it hadn't bothered her, not to see how he had been doing all these years? Had she ever really loved him, or did he just think she had felt the same way he did. No, she couldn't have, because if she had, she wouldn't have left him so easily, so abruptly.

"Jax?"

Tara's soft voice startled him out of his thoughts and he jumped slightly, she stood in front of him, holding a pillow and a large blanket. "You okay, you need anything else?"

"Sorry," He mumbled, reaching for the blanket and pillow and patting the couch. "Sit down Tara, relax."

She laughed nervously and sat down beside Jax, she reached for her coffee and took a drink of it, she didn't know what to say to him. She was so nervous. It had been along time since she had been alone with Jax and the last time she had, well, it didn't turn out how she had expected. It wasn't the best memory of her and Jax's relationship.

"So, a doctor, that's amazing Tara, I'm so proud of you." Jax reached for his cup, his blue eyes never leaving Tara's.

"Thanks..." Tara studdered, nervousness creeping through her body, she stiffened beside Jax and he noticed and handed her half of the blanket she gave him, "I can share, you look cold."

Tara yawned, covering her mouth with her hand," Sorry."

"You're exhausted. Go to bed. We will talk tomorrow. I'll be just fine."

"Okay— call if you need anything, I'm right next door." Tara offered and placed the blanket over Jax, "Good night, Jax."

"Goodnight, doc, thanks for everything."

Tara turned off the light and Jax could hear her close the bedroom door. A sigh escaped Jax's lips and he rubbed his tired eyes. This was going to be a very, long, painful weekend. He needed some rest and to do that he had to try to forget that Tara Knowles was in the other room. Being around her was driving him crazy.

The thought of Tara laying, half naked in her bed, made him rememeber how she felt all those years ago, curled up against him, the feel of her soft skin against him. The way she had made him so aroused, with not even trying too, by just looking into his eyes. The way she felt while he was inside her...

Jax moaned, "Jesus Christ, this is going to be a very, very long night.

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors notes**: Thank you to everyone for all the awesome reviews, followers and favs. I'm so glad you're enjoying this fic! Hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think! :)__  
_

_I have created a Jax and Tara forum and would love all of you fans to join! The link is on my profile!_

**_Sorry if there is any mistakes. I might have missed something, when editing. Let me know if you notice anything! This was not beta-ed_**

_Love to hear your thoughts on this story!_

* * *

Tara closed her bedroom door and then leaned against it, her eyes closed and all she could do was think about the man in her living room. He had looked good, really good and she wondered if he was happy. Had he found love again? Was he with someone now? God, this was torture, having him close to her. She knew this was a bad idea, knew it would only cause heartache, but still she was happy that she had ran into him at the hospital, she wanted to take care of him. It was the least she could do after all the pain she had caused him six years ago when she left.

Tara sighed,' What have you done, Knowles. What do you expect to gain from this? She whispered, standing up and pulling the bed sheets down.

"Shit!"

Jax swore loudly and Tara realized she didn't give him any pain medication, so she rushed to her purse, finding the pills and getting a glass of water from the bathroom. She heard him curse again and she hurried to his side. She turned on the lamp beside the couch and raised the pills to Jax's mouth, "I'm so sorry, Jax." She lifted the glass of water to his mouth and Jax took the pills willingly.

"It's okay. Thanks." He said, passing her the glass back and placing his head back on the pillow. "Gemma's going to kill me. She's probably got all of Charming PD looking for me right now. " He winced as his mother crossed his mind and then remebered neither his mother or the club had known about his accident.

"Do you want to call her now?" She asked, glancing at Jax before heading for the phone.

"No. I'll call tomorrow. She deserves to stew for awhile."

Tara laughed nervously, brushing her hand through her long, brown hair, "You two not getting along right now?"

Jax laughed, "Gemma, just being good ole Gemma." He laughed again, only this time it caused him alot more pain, "Ouch," He groaned holding his ribs and Tara was beside him instantly.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" She whispered, her hand reached for his face and her fingers brushed against his cheek, "Do you need any more blankets, another pillow, something to drink..."

The exhaustion on her face, caught Jax's attention and his hand reached for the hand against his cheek, "You didn't have to do this, Tara. I shouldn't have burdened you. You seem pretty exhausted. When was the last time you really slept?"

Tara smiled, Jax was concerned for her and even though he was in excruciating pain he was still worried about her.

"Last semester was pretty hard and with all the clinical work at the hospital, the exams and my interview at Chicago Presbyterian. I maybe get 4 hours a night, maybe less."

She pulled away from Jax and shrugged slightly. Sitting down on the oak coffee table in front of him, she reached for his blanket, covering his shoulders with it. "I got used to it. Work and school kept my mind off things."

Jax turned his head to look at her, his eyes falling on her green ones, "Yeah, I know the feeling. I don't think I've had a good nights sleep since I became _Vice President_. With all the charity work and TM. I sleep roughly five hours a night."

"You're father would be so proud of you, Jax." Tara said, a smile crossing her lips, "You will be a great president one day. You've loved the club since you were a child. It's in your blood."

"Why did you leave without saying goodbye, Tara?

"Jax, maybe we shouldn't—"

"Shouldn't what, Tara? I think I deserve a explanation don't you? After everything we had been through, the years we spent together? Had my feelings not mattered at all to you?" He blurted out, he didn't know why he asked, or if he even wanted to know the answer, maybe it was the drugs, he didn't know, but, he wanted so badly to know what she was running from.

Jax watched her intensely as he waited for her response. Tara hesitated for a brief moment, then she stood up and turned away from him. _Was she really ready to tell him everything that had led her up to the decision of her leaving Charming so quickly_. _The baby, the miscarriage, Gemma.  
_

Taking in a breath, she gasped loudly, tears filling her eyes, "I was a coward, Jax. The stuff I said to you that night before I left— none of it was true. I was so mad at you for not coming with me, for choosing the club over me. I was selfish. I just couldn't bare having to walk away from you, that's why I didn't even say goodbye to you in person. Nobody knew I was leaving that day, not even Donna. Do you know how many days I sat up and cried all night, wondering if the path I took was the right path for me. You were the only thing that mattered to me, Jax. but, I had to get out of Charming, away from my dad.

"Away from me!" Jax answered and Tara shook her head, leaning forward and kneeling in front of him.

"I needed to get away from the girl I was becoming, it was never you, Jackson." She frowned and she reached up, brushing her index finger across his forehead over his eyebrows. A soft moan escaped her lips and her eyes closed tightly. She enjoyed the feel of his skin against her palm and she shifted closer to him, she opened her eyes, and looked down at him, her breath hot against his face.

"Being a doctor was what I've wanted to do since I was a little girl and I found a way to get out and I took it. You didn't deserve that Jax and I'm sorry."

"You didn't even call or write Tara. How do you think I'm supposed to feel about that? I loved you so much."

Anger filled his body and he growled in pain, " If I would have known you would have left without saying goodbye. I wouldn't have left you alone that night, I wouldn't have let you go that easily."

Jax's eyes filled with tears and he closed them, he had such a bad headache and he didn't want to fight with Tara, but the memories floaded his mind,"Christ, Tara, did you even love me at all?"

"Of course I did," Tara turned, tears streaming down her face, "You were my whole world, Jackson. You were all I thought about, dreamt about. I was _so_ madly in love with you. I— " She paused and sat back down in front of him, " I'm not surprised that your mother didn't give you any of my messages or letters. She had been the only one happy about me leaving. She never did want us to be together, she hated everything about me. I was never good enough in her eyes, as your girlfriend or as your Old Lady."

"I know you and my mother didn't see eye to eye all the time, but she didn't hate you, Tara. She knew how much I loved you, how much you meant to me."

Tara didn't want to start a fight with Jax and she could tell that this conversation was making him upset and he looked like he was in alot of pain. "Jax, you need your rest, we will continue this converstaion another time. Rest, ok?"

Tears spilled from her eyelids and her fingers wiped her wet eyes. "I'll see you in the morning Jax."

Before Tara could stand up, Jax had grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him, almost crushing his ribs at the contact. He didn't care how much pain he was in, he needed to show her just how much she had meant to him. He grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her down to him. He nibbled gently on her bottom lip and she moaned, parting her lips slightly. A deep groan escaped Jax lips as he captured her mouth with his. His tongue slid against her lips until she opened her mouth to him and her tongue tentatively found his.

The kiss lasted for several minutes, growing more intense, more erotic with each second. Tara moaned against Jax and he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss more. His hands wrapped around her waist gesturing her to move on top of him. Tara obliged and wrapped her legs around Jax's waist. Neither one at that moment thinking about his injury. Tara could feel him through his boxers and she moaned and leaned down, making sure not to put weight on his chest, she kissed his neck, her hips grinded him slowly and he reached around her, grabbing her ass with both of his hands. His fingers tugged at her pajama pants and a small whine escaped his lips, causing Tara to remove her pants quickly.

Jax pushed down on her hips as she climbed back on top of him, he wanted her to feel how hard he was for her. He reached for her breasts, her nipples hardening against her cotton night shirt as his hands explored them. His fingers brushed her hard nipples and she moved against him, wanting to be closer, wanting him inside her. Jax lowered his hand, his fingers resting on her hip bone. With his other hand he pulled her closer, capturing her lips with his.

"That feels so good." She moaned, as his thumb brushed her clit and he groaned at her small moans of pleasure and he slipped two fingers inside her warm, moist centre and they both moaned.

"God— Tara." Jax mumbled against her neck, his tongue licking at her soft skin. "You taste so good and you're so fucking wet."He let out a small whimper of pain and she realised that her sitting on top of him was causing him more pain then he needed and she moved away from him quickly.

"No Jax, you broke your ribs, we can't do this. I don't want to hurt you. We shouldn't even be..."

A smile crossed Jax's lips, "You're definitely not hurting me. I am in pain, yes, but, you are not causing it. I'm really enjoying this." He grinned and reached for the hair that had fallen in her eyes, brushing it away with his thumb." I have to say you really know how to drive a man crazy, doc."

"That was... wow." She admitted, blushing at the intense look Jax was giving her.

"Yeah," Jax replied, pulling her down again, kissing her bruised lips hard, "You should probably get to bed before this gets more out of hand."

Knowing what they had just been doing was a bad idea, Tara moved off of him and blushed, " Yeah, I prob should get to bed, before morning arrives soon." She giggled, "Get some rest, Tellar. I'll see you when you wake up. Good night, Jax."

Jax smiled, maybe this weekend wasn't going to be so bad after all. "Night, Tara."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Authors notes: Thank you to everyone for all the awesome reviews, followers and favs. I am so glad you are enjoying this fic! Hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think!

Sorry if there is any mistakes. I might have missed something, when editing. Let me know if you notice anything! This was not beta-ed

Love to hear your thoughts on this story!

* * *

Jax yawned, opening his eyes and rubbing them gently, he stretched and groaned as the sharp pains erupted from his ribs. Cursing under his breath, he scanned the small room, searching for Tara. He glowered as he realized she was probably still asleep. What time is it? He wondered, was it morning or afternoon?

The sun shining through the living room window onto him and knowing that Tara Knowles was in the room next to him, warmed his heart and a huge smile formed his lips. After everything that had happened yesterday, rolling his bike, breaking four ribs and getting a mild concussion, it had turned out to be not that bad of a night. It had seemed that he had a guardian angel watching over him. Someone had sent him to Tara, or they sent her to him. He did not know. Maybe it was fate? All he knew was he did believe in second chances and they were both mature adults now, maybe this time it would be different? Who was he kidding? Even if they had the most amazing weekend. Nothing would change. He was still the vice president of a motorcycle club and she was a doctor, living in Chicago. He could not expect her to leave what she had worked so hard for, the thing she left him for six years ago.

"Jax?

Jax glanced up, his eyes focusing on Tara.

"You okay, Jax?" She asked, looking down at him, a glass of water and two pain killers in her hands.

A smile crossed Jax's lip's and he reached for stuff in her hands. "Morning, doc. Thanks!"

"Morning." She grinned, she moved toward the bay window and opened the blinds, smiling at the blue sky in front of her. "Beautiful."

"Yeah, looks beautiful." He whispered his blue eyes piercing at her, she blushed and opened the window slightly, letting the warm breeze in.

"Do you think you could help me get to the bathroom Tara?

Tara nodded, "Of course!"

She moved away from the window toward the couch and she leaned down, positioning herself so Jax could use her as support. He leaned on her and lifted his upper body, swinging his legs off the couch.

She stood up slowly bringing Jax up with her, her head turned towards him, their lips inches from touching. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I really gotta take a piss. Can we go a little faster, doc?"

Tara laughed giving him a playful shove. She held him up and guided him down the hallway towards the bathroom. They stopped at the door and Jax pulled Tara to him, hugging her, "It's good to see you again, Tara."

"It's good to see you too, Jax."

Jax grinned, leaning in and kissing her on the cheek, then winking at her before disappearing into the bathroom.

* * *

Tara leaned against the wall, her eyes closed and a small breath escaped her lips. What was she going to do? She was on two days off now. Alone at her apartment, with Jax. Alone with Jax. How was she supposed to get through this weekend. What the hell had she been thinking asking him to come home with her. Did she really think the past would not come back to haunt her.

She could not stop thinking about last night. The way Jax's body felt against her. The way he kissed her, like nothing else mattered but her. It felt like it always had, like they were one body, one soul. Physically and mentally connected. She had always thought she had imagined it, all those years ago. Always blamed it on first love bullshit, but, after their extremely, _intense_ kiss last night.

She was not so sure anymore.

Tara froze as a hand brushed her cheek, down her neck, over her shoulder and down her side. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat and she opened her eyes to Jax staring at her seductively.

**_Damn..._**

"Jax, you need to stop moving around, you need to lay down and rest. You were in an accident yesterday, remember? You need to heal."

"You're so beautiful" He whispered, leaning towards her, resting his forehead against hers." God, I've missed you so much..."

Tara was about to respond, when there was a loud knock at the door, "I should probably get that." She whispered, moving away from him towards the front door.

"Come on Tara, I can hear you in there, answer the damn door Knowles, you have a lot of explaining to do!"

Tara exhaled, of course it was her best friend, Jenna, who else who it be? "Hold on, Jenna. I will be right there." Tara yelled as she helped Jax across the living room back to the couch.

She smiled down at him and Jax winked, a small smile crossed his lips, "I'll be okay, doc. Better answer that door before she rips it off its hinges." He laughed, laying back down.

Tara laughed softly, heading towards the door, hesitating slightly. Taking a deep breath, she opened it, her eyes falling on her best friend.

"Okay what the fuck happened to you last night, Tara? I have called and text you since I got off at eight." Jenna asked, pushing passed her friend into the small living room.

"Tyler and Mark wanted to have some beers tonight, down at Shooters. Matt and I have not been alone for weeks. He will not ditch Tyler though, so I need you to come with me. Please don't let me go alone. Tyler really likes you Tara and he is really nice. Why don't you get to know him?

"Not tonight, Jenna. I have plans."

"Oh come on Tara, you do not. Just one drink, pretty please." Jenna begged, she was about to protest some more when she noticed the man from the hospital last night. The hot guy from room two; laying half-naked on Tara's couch. Jenna's eyes widened and then snapped towards Tara, a very confused look crossing her features.

"Jenna, meet. Jax. Jax, meet Jenna.

Tara could not believe what was happening. Jax was lying on her couch, half-naked and wounded, looking very hot and her best friend shows up. Tara wondered what Jenna would say. In the four years Tara had known Jenna she had never told Jenna about Jax, about the life she left. It had been too hard to even think about, let alone talk about it. So she just filed Jax and the memories in a safe place for only her to know.

Jax smiled, his hand came up and he waved, "Hey darling."

Jenna was so confused, what had that gorgeous guy been doing at her best friends house. It wasn't like Tara to take in strangers, let alone a very gorgeous one at that.

"Hi, Jax. Nice to meet you." Jenna replied, her eyes returned to her best friend. Who was this guy and what did he mean to Tara? She could tell her friend was uncomfortable and she was really curious to know why. "I have about an hour before I have to go to work. Would anyone like some coffee?"

"I'd love some." Jax responded and Tara nodded towards Jenna.

"I'll make it." Tara answered and Jenna stopped her.

"No, I will make it, sit down, be back in a few."

* * *

They sat there in silence, neither one of them wanting to be the first to talk. Jax broke the silence, clearing his throat, "She seems nice."

"Yeah, she is." Tara responded, moving around the living room nervously. Why was Jenna taking so long? She paced back and forth, almost forgetting Jax was still in the room with her.

"Tara, sit down. You are going to burn a hole through your carpet soon. Are you okay?"

She exhaled blatantly, walking over to the couch and helping Jax sit up, "She doesn't know about you Jax, about us. It was too painful."

"Coffee time." Jenna shouted, carrying a tray of cream and sugar and cups, she placed them on the coffee table and went back for the coffee pot. She returned with the coffee and filled each of their cups, leaving the remaining coffee on the table.

Tara filled one cup with milk and sugar and passed it to Jax, then poured some cream in hers and took a large sip. She smiled and leaned back against the couch, "Thank god for coffee."

Jenna watched the two in front of her and she knew Tara had been hiding something. She was going to find out who this handsome man was. She wasn't leaving until she did. "So, Jax, how do you know, Tara?

Jax grinned, looking at Tara, then back to Jenna, "We grew up together. I've known her since we were fifteen." He smiled, remembering Tara at fifteen. "First girl I ever got arrested with."

"Hey, that was all your fault Tellar. You were the one who got us caught, if I remember correctly!"

They both laughed at the memory of Chief Unser catching them in his cop car, having sex. Tara had been so embarrassed at the position they were in when Chief Unser found them. It had been the_ most_ awful experience. She shuddered at the thought of the old man catching her in the nude, spread eagle and all. That definitely was not one of her finest moments.

"Yeah thanks for that. I couldn't look at Unser for months after that. I was so embarrassed!

Jax chuckled, "Don't be embarrassed you made Unser's whole year. He probably went home and jacked off. Wouldn't blame him though; I did."

Tara's face turned red and her mouth dropped, "You did not!"

"I did, many times."

Tara blushed and averted both stares from her friend and Jax and took another sip of her coffee. "Thank god my dad was so wasted. He didn't even answer the phone. I probably would have been shipped off to boarding school with no visits until I turned 21."

"Well now I am really curious to know what you got caught doing. Please enlighten me?" Jenna asked, glancing from Tara and then Jax and back to Tara. She took a large drink of coffee and brushed her red hair from her face, her eyes never wavering from the two.

"Let's not, and pretend we did." Tara whispered, her eyes shot towards Jax and she stared at him for a long moment before taking a drink of her coffee and glancing back at her friend.

Jax smirked, before taking a sip of his coffee, " So Jenna, tell me about yourself. How did you and Tara meet?

"Hmm, well let me see. I went to school with Tara for about a year and a half before I even got to know her. This girl is such a stick in the mud. Never went out, always studying during lunch breaks and weekends. I've known her for four years now and I finally just saw her drunk at the annual Christmas party and I gotta say Tara, you need to get out more."

"Now, that was a party!" Tara chuckled, taking a drink of her coffee. "I'm never doing tequila shots again. I think I was still hung over a week after the party." She giggled and her green eyes fell on Jax's.

Jenna stood up, chuckling softly," Bathroom break. Be right back."

"I should probably give the shop a call, let everyone know what happened to me. Gemma is probably having a fit right now. Mind helping me up doc? I need a cigarette."

Tara nodded and helped him up, walking him towards the door, she grabbed his Kutte and handed it to him, before leading him outside.

Jenna entered the living room, taking a seat back down in front of her coffee. Tara did the same, avoiding Jenna's studious look.

"Who the hell is this guy Tara and why does it seem like he was a _very_ huge part of your past life? Like you two were together? You never told me about you being with a _very_ sexy biker in Charming? You lied to me; you said you didn't have a relationship in your home town Charming? "

"It's complicated Jenna."

* * *

"Hey Op." Jax greeted, taking a drag of his cigarette, sighing happily.

"Jax what the fuck brother? Where the fuck are you? Gemma is freaking out over here, Cheryl too."

"Shit, where are you?"

"I'm in the shop, you called here remember? Gemma is in the office. Cheryl is at the clubhouse, won't leave until she hears from you. Where the fuck are you brother?"

"I'm in Chicago, Op."

"What? Chicago? Why are you still there?

Jax groaned, the drugs were starting to wear off and he wanted to go back inside. He wanted to be close to Tara. He took another drag of his cigarette and started to explain to his best friend what happened to him last night.

* * *

"Am I not your best friend, Tara? Do you not trust me at all?"

Tara sighed, her green eyes closing. "Jenna I love you, but, this is something that I just don't wish to share. It was a bad time for me, bad memories. I wasn't a good person back then."

Jax had slowly entered the house, wincing silently in pain, he could hear Tara and Jenna conversation and he frowned. Had Tara really just said that? Had their time together been a bad memory for Tara. How could she say that? Anger entered his body and he gritted his teeth silently, "I was just a bad memory?"

"Jax. . ."

Jax hurt by Tara, turned away from her towards Jenna. "It was nice to meet you Jenna. I'm pretty sore and exhausted, I'm going to lay down."

"Jenna, can I call you tomorrow?"

Jenna could tell that she wasn't welcome at the moment and she blushed and she slipped her purse over her shoulder, moving towards the door. "It was very nice meeting you Jax. You better call me tomorrow, Tara." She leaned towards her friend, her lips inches from Tara's ear. " You have a lot of explaining to do." Jenna whispered, before opening the door, then closing it behind her.

* * *

"Would you like some breakfast? It's almost Eleven, you haven't eaten since yesterday."

"Really Tara? You're asking me what I want for breakfast? That part of you hasn't changed."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tara snapped, heading towards the kitchen in search for more medication for him and avoiding his penetrating stare.

"You know exactly what it means." Jax yelled, anger rising within him.

"Take these," she mumbled, passing him pills and a glass of water, "You should lay down and get some rest, I'll put on the tv in my room. You'll be more comfortable in there, I'll just sleep in the living room tonight."

"Again, you are avoiding." He snarled slowly moving towards her, trying not to cause himself too much pain.

"I am not. You're getting yourself excited and it's not helping your current situation." She walked away from him heading into her bedroom and turning the tv on and heading to the bed, placing two pillows on top of each other and pulling the bed sheets away. Making sure that Jax would be comfortable. Scanning the room quickly she inhaled a deep breath and exited her room. She found him, standing in the same spot, a stunned look upon his face.

"Come on Jax," She whispered, grabbing his arm and slinging it over her shoulder, she helped him in the room and onto the bed laying him gently on to her bed. Reaching for the sheets she covered him and her green eyes fell on his blue ones.

"I need to go to the grocery store for some things, I won't be long." She reached over him for the remote on the other side of the bed and passed it to him. "Relax, watch some tv. I'll be back soon."

Tara moved away quickly, but Jax caught her arm, keeping her there.

"Sooner or later we're going to talk and I'm not leaving Chicago until we do."

Tara pulled away, her eyes averting his dark gaze. The way he looked at her. The pain in his eyes, was too much for her to handle and she bolted from the room, grabbing her keys and leaving her house quickly. She stopped abruptly as soon as her front door closed and the tears streamed freely, she sobbed, gasping for air.

She couldn't do this. She couldn't be alone with Jax anymore, because if she was, she would tell him everything and after finding out Gemma had never given him the letters, meant he had no idea what Gemma had done.

Wiping the tears from her eyes she regained her posture, If she was going to try and get him back, she wasn't going to tell him, not now anyways._  
_

She stepped off her porch and headed for her small, blue caviler, getting in she turned the key. She reached in her console for her sunglasses and put them on. Shifting in to reverse, she glanced to her bedroom window for a moment before backing up.

"After everything you've done to me Gemma, this has to be the lowest. You really didn't think Jax and I would cross paths again. Well you were wrong!Jax will know what you did and then you'll get what you've always deserved."

TBC...

* * *

Sorry if there is any mistakes. I might have missed something, when editing.. Let me know if you notice anything! This was not beta-ed

Love to hear your thoughts on this story!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors notes: Thank you to everyone for all the awesome reviews, followers and favs. I am so glad you are enjoying this fic! Hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think!

**Sorry if there is any mistakes. I might have missed something, when editing. Let me know if you notice anything! This was not beta-ed**

Love to hear your thoughts on this story!

* * *

Jax closed his eyes, hurt and sorrow engulfing his body. When he had left Charming two weeks ago. He never thought he would cross paths with Tara. He had decided he needed to take a break from everyone, from everything. So he went on a run with the Nomads. He was told he would be gone at least two weeks. Jax had wanted that time away. Shit had been getting so much more complicated, his mother was becoming more of a pain in his ass. Always in his personal shit...pushing Cheryl towards him. Telling him to marry her.

Cheryl— was great. Always there for him when he needed her. Never asked questions, gave him everything he wanted, but he still couldn't love her the way she loved him. Jax had always liked Cheryl, always had a crush on her in high school and when she became a crow eater, he had hung around with her a lot more and then when Tara left, all he could think about was booze and sex, anything that would take away his pain. Cheryl had been there for him and he had liked having her around and before he knew it, two years had gone by and Gemma was telling him to marry her.

Jax knew his mother well and if Tara was telling the truth about the letters and phone calls, then Gemma had a pretty good idea Tara would stop phoning and then let him believe Tara had never loved him. Why? Why didn't Gemma tell him? What was she hiding?

His mother always told him to forget Tara, she wasn't good enough for him. That being with her was bad shit. That she couldn't survive in their world. Maybe Gemma was right, maybe Tara wasn't strong enough to be his Old Lady?

He had replayed their fight over and over in his head countless times and none of it made sense. Tara had been so adamant on leaving, telling him she was taking the next flight out in the morning. That she couldn't stay in Charming any longer that it was suffocating her and she couldn't live one more minute in the same house as her dad. She begged him to go with her to Chicago, to start a new life with her. As much as Jax loved Tara and wanted to spend every minute of the rest of his life with her, he would do anything for her. One thing he couldn't do was leave the club— he couldn't leave his legacy. He had been furious with her about her decision to leave so quickly saying she was being selfish and to reconsider and stay like she planned. To move into his dorm with him and leave for college after Summer.

Jax sighed, tears forming in his eyes as he remembered the day Tara had told him that she got in to Med school and would be leaving for College in August — leaving him.

That had been the worst day of Jax's life. He had been so angry with her. Every emotion a human being could encounter he did and he couldn't handle it. So he fled, left Tara, standing outside in front of the school, in the rain—alone. He had headed to the clubhouse to start drinking early and in only one hour he had pounded almost a half a bottle of tequila and smoked almost a quarter bag of weed. Soon the club house was rocking and a huge party had formed. Jax had drowned his sorrows, once in a while lifting his head, to cheers his brothers when they yelled at him to liven up.

Cheryl had noticed that Jax was hurting and came over to keep him company, everything after that he doesn't remember. How it happened or when, but, they ended up in his dorm room, in his bed. He really wasn't sure what had happened. The last thing he had remembered was talking with Cheryl at the bar...Then he was naked in his bed, with Cheryl. Then Gemma walking in on them. Shit, he had royally fucked up. Thank fully his mother wasn't Tara and Tara never did find out. He had crawled back to Tara the next day and told her every fear, every feeling he felt, begged her not to go. If his brothers could hear him, they would say he was pussy whipped but Jax didn't care, he loved Tara and wanted to fight for her, fight for them. Tara had told him she would think about transferring as soon as her first two years were over. Told him they would still meet up every holiday, every spring break. That there was nobody else for her. That her heart belonged to him forever. Always.

But what happened? What had changed Tara's mind? Did Gemma have something to do with it? Had his mother found away to get Tara out of his life. 'No, that's just the drugs talking. Go to sleep!' Jax muttered to himself, grabbing the remote and flicking through the channels. He found a horror movie playing and he put the remote down and pulled the covers up a little. He was going to get to the bottom of it and he wasn't leaving until Tara told him everything. Even if that meant staying longer then he needed.

Realizing how tired he really had been, he yawned and closed his eyes. Right now he needed to rest.

* * *

It had been over an hour when Tara got back to her apartment, she had put away all her groceries and was now making breakfast. It was almost one pm and neither of them had eaten.

Tara had not been that hungry after the mornings events, she was just too riled up. So many emotions running through her. The thought of food made her nauseous, but she knew she needed to eat something. She reached up into the cupboards, grabbing two plates and cutlery and placed them on the kitchen table. She went back for the eggs and served them both up, two eggs, a few pieces of bacon and some hash browns.

Tara sighed, closing her eyes, her hands gripping the kitchen table. 'Get a grip, Knowles' She muttered, before reaching for the plate of food for Jax. She hesitated for a moment before reaching for her plate, slipping the forks through her fingers, and headed to her room. She pushed the door open and found Jax wide awake, staring at the TV in front of him, his eyes never wavering from the TV toward hers.

Tara cleared her throat and smiled, "Breakfast in bed?"

Jax finally looked up at her, pain still covering his features. Tara passed him the food nervously and then went to the other side of the bed, placing her plate and the forks on the night stand and leaving the room.

Returning a moment later with two coffee cups Tara sat down beside Jax and she shifted up the bed, leaning her head against the headboard, laying her plate of food on her lap.

After a few long moments of neither one of them speaking, Tara cleared her throat, "My Aunt said my dad's not doing good, he's drinking himself to death. The doctors don't know how long it will be. He stopped going to work about six months ago."

Tara glanced at Jax, her green eyes falling on his blue ones. " All those years, I watched him get worse and worse, not showering before going to work, being drunk and going to work, too drunk to pick himself off the ground, the list goes on." She sighed, "I never tried to help. Not once, did I try. After mom died, the man he turned into, I was ashamed of him...afraid of him. So many times I wished it was him that died instead of mom, is that wrong of me? My Aunt tells me that he's on his death bed and I don't feel anything, I have no remorse. Does that make me a bad person?"

Jax finished his mouthful of food and put down his fork, reaching beside him for his coffee and taking a drink.

"Tara you're not a bad person, you are probably one of the most caring people I know. Your dad, he brought this on himself. He did some pretty awful shit to you, treated you badly. Anyone in your position would feel the same way. You didn't deserve that from him. You deserved more from a father."

Jax took another sip of his coffee and then picked up his fork, taking a forkful of hash browns. A tear escaped Tara's left eye and he reached toward her, his finger brushing away the tear. Tara turned away from Jax, her eyes focusing on the television.

"Being with you Jax was never a bad mistake or a bad memory. It was the best thing that has ever happened to me. The way you made me feel. You were everything I ever wanted. I loved you so much... If I couldn't be with you for even a second, I thought I was dying. I was so messed up after I left, I couldn't focus on anything but school and work, because when I didn't, all i thought about was you. Do you know how many times, I almost packed up and left school to be with you. I called you almost everyday, but as soon as the phone started to ring I would hang up. I couldn't bare to hear your voice, because if I did. That would be the deal breaker for me. When I did have the nerve to stay on the line, Gemma answered and told me that I had messed up your life enough and that you had moved on and to stop calling. I wrote you every week for almost three months, then after no replies, I gave up. I only wrote every month after that and then after almost 8 months and nothing from you, I stopped."

Tara took a mouthful of food, and tried to choke it down, she needed to take a moment to sort out what she was going to say next. She could feel Jax's eyes on her and she turned her head to him, chewing her food, silently.

"Not everyone was in favor of us Jax." Tara whispered, "Your mother would never consider me a Old Lady. Never did think I was good enough for you. She was always trying to break us up," Tara placed the plate on the nightstand and turned fully towards Jax crossing her legs.

"The night before I left, after we fought, I came over to your house, and your mother was there, laid it into me for making you choose between me and the club. Said that I was trying to tear you away from your legacy, your family. That our relationship was just a teenage crush, that in the long run we would never survive. She really disliked me, all those years and she still couldn't accept me as a part of your life."

"Gemma's a hard woman to get along with, she didn't hate you Tara, she was just threatened. You were the girl who took her sons heart. She was mad at me and took it out on you. I had my bags packed Tara. I was going to leave with you. When she seen my bags, she freaked. I spent almost two hours listening to what my mother had to say about how I lived my life. Who I was supposed to love." Jax shifted closer to Tara. " You were worth the fight, but, when I never heard from you the next morning, I called your house and your dad said you left for Chicago that morning. I went to the airport, but I missed you by ten minutes."

"You did?"

Jax nodded and reached for Tara's hands, his fingers brushing over the top of her hand, "I really was ready to go with you Tara, after our fight, I did some soul searching and it always came back to you. You were my whole world Tara."

Tara pulled away from Jax and got off the bed, moving over to her dresser she opened it and her fingers pulled out two items, she turned towards him and smiled. "I have some of your clothes, that I brought with me."

Jax smirked at Tara and she smiled,"So if you want me too I can start you a shower, check your bandages?"

Jax nodded and sat up slowly, hissing slightly, "I think I need some more pain killers, shit is painful."

Tara slipped out of the bedroom, finding her purse and grabbing the pill bottles, then getting Jax a glass of water from the kitchen. She entered her bedroom and passed Jax the water and painkillers and went into her bathroom and turned on the shower, then a few seconds later She was back beside him and helping him up, leading him into the small bathroom.

Tara unpinned the bandage gently, she could tell Jax was in alot of pain, his body tensed almost instantly when she undid the pins. "Are you going to be okay having a shower, do you want me to make it a bath instead? With the bandages off it might be a bit more painful if you are standing."

"Do I get bubbles?" Jax joked and Tara laughed loudly and opened the shower curtain and stopped the shower and bent down, finding the plug and plugging the bath tub. Tara turned on the hot water and poured in her strawberry bubble bath.

"I hope you like smelling like strawberries. It's all I have."

Jax laughed and moved toward the tub. Tara finished taking the rest of his bandage off and placed it on the counter, when she had turned back around Jax was already in the tub.

"God, this feels so good." Jax moaned, leaning his head back against the wall.

Tara moved over to the tub and glanced at the water, the tub was almost full, so she leaned over, turning the taps off.

"Let me know when you want to get out," Tara mumbled nervously.

"Please stay?" Jax whispered, his hand reaching for hers, his fingers brushed against hers and Tara closed her eyes, sighing in contempt.

She opened her eyes, her green eyes catching Jax's erotic stare, she shivered and blushed. She realized she needed to be honest with Jax, she still loved him and with everything that had happened, that was happening maybe she could try and make things right between them. She grabbed the foot stool from in front of her bathroom sink and grabbed a clean face cloth and sat down beside Jax. His eyes were closed and Tara could see the small smile forming on his lips.

"The night before I left, Gemma told me you cheated on me with Cheryl, Jax." She paused as Jax face shot towards her, horror feeling his eyes.

"She knows how I feel about cheating, Jax. She did it on purpose, she wanted me to know about it because she knew I would leave the next day without a fight. She even said Cheryl was pregnant. I didn't want to believe her at first, so I visited Cheryl the next morning and she did confirm you two having sex, saying she always had a thing for you. She wasn't pregnant though, said she was for about two weeks but then had a miscarriage." Tara paused, she took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "To find out that you cheated on me and could have been a father. I was disgusted, angry, jealous, hurt, I felt so betrayed Jax. The thought of you making love to someone else. How could you, Jax, betray me like that ?"

Jax couldn't believe what he was hearing. Gemma ratted on him, drove Tara away. Cheryl had been pregnant? What the fuck did he miss? What the fuck had he done?

"I was drunk and an idiot." He glanced at Tara, sadness in his voice, " I know it is no excuse but, It really was a bad night. I was very angry at you, hurt. I got way to drunk, stoned and don't remember much of that night at all. The love of my life tells me she is leaving town, leaving me, to become a doctor. It kind of messes a guy up."

"If I was your whole world Jax, how was sticking your dick in another girl because you are upset, okay?"

"It wasn't." Jax didn't know what else to say. He was completely shocked at the events that led up to Tara leaving and after what she just told him, he couldn't blame her for leaving the way she did. "I'm sorry for everything Tara. I'm sorry for what I did to you, what my mother did. You didn't deserve to find out that way. I didn't know about Cheryl being pregnant and don't really remember much about that night, I was pretty out of it. Instead of dealing with our issues together I got wasted and fucked up the best thing that ever happened to me. I really am sorry."

"It's not all your fault Jax. I didn't realize how much this was effecting you and what It would do to our relationship. I was selfish and greedy. I don't regret leaving, but I do regret leaving the way I did and I'm sorry."

Jax grinned, leaning over and kissing Tara on the cheek, "Thank you." He smiled and leaned back slowly against the head board. Tara was about to say something when a banging on the front door interrupted her. She smiled towards Jax and stood up slowly, passing Jax the face cloth.

"I'd better go see who that is. Be back shorty."

"Don't be too long, I might drown." Jax joked.

Tara smiled, opening the bathroom door and closing it behind her. She leaned against the door, taking a moment. She knew that it would take time, and pain but she was going to fight for him. Fight for them, not care about what anyone else thought. No matter how much he hurt her, Jax Teller was the only man she ever loved. Will ever love.

Gemma Tellar would not win this time.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors notes: Sorry for such a long wait. Been crazy busy lately with RL. :(**

** Thank you to everyone for all the awesome reviews, followers and favs. I am so glad you are enjoying this fic! Hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think!**

**Love to hear your thoughts on this story! So please review! :)**

* * *

Tara smiled as she headed to the door, even after all this time, Jax could still make her blush. She hadn't felt like this for a very _long_ time. She wasn't really that social, didn't have a lot of other relationships, that had mattered to her. Of course she had gone out with a few guys, some really nice ones, some assholes...

Even though Tara would never admit it, _not yet, anyways._ It was like she knew her heart was waiting for Jax. She knew that their paths would collide again. She hoped for it.

Tara unlocked the door and opened it slightly, her green eyes caught brown ones and she smiled at the brown haired man standing in front of her.

"Hey Mark."

Mark, who was six one, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He had a handsome look to him, one of those guys out of a vogue magazine, he was very muscular and always liked showing it off. He was a lawyer at a small firm outside of Chicago. He was very nice, had asked her out on a few dates and they hit it off. She had really enjoyed herself, but with work and school. Tara had no time for herself or anyone else for that matter.

"Hey Tara, I stopped by the hospital and Jenna said you were off, so thought I would stop by, see maybe if you'd like to go get some coffee? Maybe some lunch?" Mark asked, a smile formed his lips, "Thought maybe we would redo our last date, since Jared decided to get too drunk and vomit all over us."

Jax fidgeted in the tub, moaning slightly. The voices of Tara and this Mark guy echoed through the small apartment. Who the fuck is this Mark guy? How intimate had Tara been with him?' Jax closed his eyes, trying to get rid of the mental picture he was getting right now.

Tara laughed, a real hard laugh and blushed. Did Jax hear that? She wondered and she cleared her throat, brushing her hand through her hair nervously. "Mark, I have a guest here from out of town. I...Can I call you sometime this week?"

"Great. You can call me day or night. You look good, Tara, can't wait to hang out."

* * *

_Was this guy for real? What the fuck did this loser look like?_. He wished at that moment he didn't have broken ribs and didn't need help out of the tub."Fuck!" Jax moaned, closing his eyes. W_as she seriously just flirting with him?_

Jax was interrupted out of his thoughts, when the bathroom door closed loudly.

"Sorry." Tara apologized, walking slowly to the tub. She glanced at Jax and noticed the scowl on his face, "Are you in pain?"

"Are you two a couple?"

A shocked look crossed Tara's face and she swallowed, her eyes lowered to the ground avoiding Jax's gaze. "What—"

"Are you sleeping together?"

"I don't think that is any of your business, Jackson."

Tara smiled unintentionally as the thought occurred to her that Jax was extremely jealous. "We have had a couple of dates."

She could see the disappointment in his eyes and she moved over to the bathroom sink, turning on the cold water, leaning down. She sighed heavily before taking a drink of the cold, crisp water.

"We have been dating, but we are **_not_** a couple— It isn't that serious, yet. I haven't seen him for a while, been busy with school and the hospital. I barely have time for myself or anyone else for that matter... Are you ready to get out now?"

Tara reached over to the side closet, opening it and grabbing a towel. Her eyes closed and she took in a small needed breath. She closed the door softly and turned, she could see the frustration in his eyes as he watched her approach him. Tara leaned down nervously and wrapped her arms around him. Jax could feel her uneasiness and that gave him a little satisfaction.

"Does he make you wet?"

Jax knew that he was crossing the line with his crude remarks, but he wanted to get under her skin, wanted her to feel as uncomfortable as he did.

She swallowed and her head shifted, her eyes locking on the bathroom tile wall in front of her. She didn't say anything just proceeded to help him up. He let out a loud hiss, as his face inched closer to hers. Tara gulped as his hot breath trickled against her throat and she grew uneasy.

"Could you give me some help please? You're not that light, you know?"

Jax scowled, he knew she was avoiding this conversation and it saddened him. He hated himself for not making more of an effort to talk to Tara back then. Even though he had no idea she had been calling him, he should have reached out. She had been his whole world and he stayed away, pissed off and hurt and he hated her for it. She was all he thought about though, even when he tried not too. He would try and bury himself in all kinds of pussy, but every single time Tara would appear, instead of whoever he had been having sex with that night. It drove him crazy. Real _fucking_ crazy.

He was jealous. Jax Teller didn't get jealous. He hadn't been with Tara for over six years. He had no right to be jealous, but the thought of her with someone else, it made his blood boil. She was supposed to be his. "Are you sleeping together?" He asked again, his voice dripping with anger.

"You're one to talk, Jax. You're such a hypocrite. I don't even think I would want to know how many women you have slept with. You definitely have a great rep for it. Prince charming, VP of SAMCRO." Tara laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Has he seen the crow?"

There was was such bitterness in his voice and it made Tara angry, he had no fucking right to be jealous of her and Mark, especially with everything he had done to her. She was a grown woman. She could see, or do, whoever she wanted. She wasn't his property. She hadn't been since he cheated on her and she walked out on him all those years ago.

She let go of him and threw the towel at him, "Jesus christ Jax!" She screamed before storming out of the bathroom.

Jax glanced at her as she walked away, his eyes full of emotion, he took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "You marked yourself with my crow, Tara. You are my Old Lady and even though you left, the thought of someone touching you, getting to be with you, making love to you— It makes me sick to my stomach and I want to kill them. As sadistic as this sounds, you're my mate Tara. You'll always be mine." He yelled after her.

Tara turned, noticing the tears welling up in his eyes and she moved closer, stopping inches away from him. Her right hand reached out towards him, but before her fingers could brush his soft face, he flinched and backed away.

"Yes—" She whispered, her eyes avoiding his blue ones.

"Yes, what?" He asked, moving slowly towards her. He could tell she didn't want to answer, as her gaze avoided his.

"Yes, he made me wet. Yes, he has seen my crow and YES we have fucked! Are you fucking happy now? Is that really what you wanted to hear?" She spat angrily. She turned away from him, tears streaming down her red, puffy face.

He moved closer, his hands grasping at her waist. He leaned in, his hot breath prickling the back of her neck. He hated knowing the guy was inside her, hated knowing she had came for him, but he needed to know, wanted to know, how intimate she had been with him.

"So if he has seen the crow, does he know about me? About our past?" He whispered softly, his lips grazing the soft spot on her neck and her whole body shivered.

"Stop it Jax, just stop it—please." She pleaded, glancing once more at him before, rushing out of the bathroom, through her bedroom and out into the hallway. Away from him. She stopped as her eyes fell on the picture of her and Jax when they were sixteen in front of Charming High and a sob escaped her lips.

* * *

His heart had ached for her, wishing for for her to come back.. Why did he always do this, push her away. Even when they were together as teenagers, he did it. It was like he thrived on fighting with her, making her feel bad. It had made him feel better knowing she was hurting too. God, he was such an ass. Instead of enjoying this time together with her alone, he wasted it on stupid jealous shit.

Groaning, Jax slowly left the bathroom in search for her. He found her sitting at the table, her head in her hands. He approached her slowly, his hand resting on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm tired and cranky and sore and I took it out on you. You didn't deserve that. I'm sorry."

He moved slowly around her, his hand reached for her and his fingers lifted her chin, her eyes were closed and she had made no effort to open them

"Please look at me, Tara! I don't want to fight, I apologize —Please forgive me. I just want to enjoy whatever time I get with you."

Tara glanced at Jax, sadness engulfing her body. He was right, they had been given a chance to be with each other, even if it was for only a few days. She didn't want to be spending it fighting with him over some other guy.

"I'm sorry too." She whispered. Standing up, she reached for his hand and smiled slightly, "Wanna rent a movie, order some pizza?"

Jax smirked, god he loved this woman. He loved being with her. Nothing else mattered when she was with him. Without hesitation, he grabbed her, his hands slid up her waist, up her arms, before cupping her cheeks. Leaning in slowly he pressed his lips to her, kissing her softly.

Everything that had ever happened to them slipped her mind and her mouth opened and she kissed back eagerly, her tongue searching for his. Jax moaned unintentionally as her hands slid up his shirt and over his nipples. Stumbling for control Jax kissed back hungrily, moving them towards the counter. Jax stared at her, both hands cupping her cheeks, his fingers grazed her cheekbone and Tara moaned.

"God I've missed you, Jax."

"I've missed you." Jax groaned and his eyes closed and he buried his head in the crook of her neck.

Tara smirked, pulling back so she could see him clearly. Her tongue slipped over her lips and her hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer.

A load moan escaped Jax as his lips brushed hers. He stayed there, frozen. He couldn't help but stare at her, mesmerizing her every feature, every scar. Everything new that had come with her age. "You're so much more beautiful then I remember." He mumbled, his forehead resting against hers

Leaning down he kissed her again, this time not so gently and Tara grinded herself against him. Slipping his hands under her bottom he lifted her up, her legs wrapped tightly around him and he slammed her against the wall, kissing her aggressively. Moving over slightly, Jax placed her on the counter and his lips left hers and he kissed down her face, then her neck. He found her soft spot and nibbled at her skin.

Tara sighed softly. Bringing her hands to his face, she traced his features, her hands brushing lightly over his soft lips. Jax's body shivered at her gentle touch and she smiled, "I've never stopped loving you, Jax."

Jax's eyes widened at her confession and smiled, "I'll love you, forever."

She shivered at the passion in his voice, goose-bumps covering her body. Jax smirked seductively and slipped his hands under her shirt, pulling it over her head. His left hand slipped down her pants, his fingers brushing against the satin of her panties. He teased her for a bit, his fingers brushing over top of the material, mere inches away from her clit. Her hands grabbed the back of his head, guiding his lips to her firm breasts. Jax let out a loud groan and his mouth opened taking in her left breast. His tongue licked around her perky nipple and she grinded against his hand harder. His fingers found her moist center and he eased two of his fingers inside. Her body twitched and they moaned as the erotic sensations entered their souls.

Even though it had only been a few moments of them making out, he already was going to explode. 'They shouldn't be doing this' He thought and pushed himself off of her, moving away.

Tara glanced at him curiously, her green eyes watching him intensely. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

Jax shook his head, "No, I'm not okay!" He whimpered, his hand brushed through his blonde shaggy hair, his eyes closing tightly. "I want you so bad Tara, you have no idea. I just can't do what I want to do and it's so frustrating." He winced and moved in closer to her, his fingers grabbing her waist and pulling her towards him. "I want to be inside you. I want to make love to you. When can I do that doc?"

Tara blushed at the intensity of his look, "Give it a few more days Tellar and you should be feeling alot better."

"Promise?"

"I promise, it will be well worth it." She answered, smiling seductively at him. Her lips pressed on his lips and she kissed him gently. "Why don't we order that pizza, watch a movie. Have a cold shower?"

Jax laughed, causing Tara to laugh as well and Jax smiled brightly. He knew now how Tara felt about him and it made his heart swell. She still loved him, never stopped and that made what he was about to ask, so much more easier. He wasn't going to ask her right away he would wait until the time was right, but he wasn't going to change his mind. He will ask her and he wouldn't take no for an answer.

TBC


End file.
